The Beauty and the Biker
by Kelseyloo
Summary: Cali's never really understood her place, or why she even exists, other than to be supportive for her big brother Tanner. Until she finds herself faced with a problem. She's fallen madly in love with a member of her brothers rival gang, and on a quest to become her own person she acts on her feelings for the tall dirty blonde biker. But not everyone is ready to accept change...
1. Chapter 1

Cali's POV

I switch the sign to open, and finish cleaning the tables and booths scattered around Big Momma's. I've only been working for a few weeks so I'm still trying to adjust to everything, but I'm glad I decided to accept her offer as a waitress. It's the perfect way to separate myself from my brother and discover who I am other than his little sister.

Plus she said that's how my mom started out, and I guess it makes me feel more connected to her.

Besides all my brother and friends do is surf and while I love the beach, the ocean, and everything on it I've never been much of a surfer. I'd much rather lay out on the sand or float in the water personally.

A motorcycle revs and the swinging wooden doors are thrown open shortly after revealing the biker gang in all their glory. I roll my eyes, trying my best to seem indifferent, as they sneer at me and take their usual booth, and instead of going up to them I head over to the counter waiting for one of them. It's kind of become our routine.

I look up briefly to see Lugnut strutting over to me as he pulls on his leather jacket. Quickly I look back down studying my nails like they're the most interesting thing. "Five sodas." He states and I'm surprised he's not demanding them like he usually does. Looking up I quickly adjust my swim skirt before scurrying off to the fridge.

I clutch all of the glass bottles to my chest and I place them down on the counter in front of him sharply pivoting before he can say anything. It's only when he's turned his back to me, and mutters something under his breath that I turn around to give him one last fleeting glance.

I'll admit I've become oddly fascinated with the biker gang especially the tallest member. Being a "surfer" I've been raised to hate the rodents for reasons I don't know, but working here has allowed me to... Observe them in a way. Yes they're arrogant and act differently than us, but I can tell they care for each other like a family like the surfers do.

Deep down we're not so different.

Different sides of their personalities come out when they don't think people are watching. Cheechee and Struts are hilarious, Butchy's actually a scaredy cat, Lela's so innocent and fun loving kind of like myself, Lugnut is... Something. He's definitely more than the comb he's always playing with I know that much. He's serious more than anything but once when I did catch him smiling I nearly fell over at the sight.

Not that that's important it's just an observation, but I can't tell anyone around here that they'd probably skin me alive.

In all truthfulness I'm not really sure why we hate each other. There's a natural tension to prove who's the best, but other than Big Momma's what's there to gain? I think it might have something to do with my parents dying in a motorcycle accident, or at least that's how it started. But I remember Tanner and Butchy's rivalry started even before that. Who knows maybe I'm spending to much time in my head now that I've started working because lord knows I didn't do this before.

Before I was happily complacent with doing what my brother told me to do, and living my life by merely existing at his side. Now I'm questioning everything, and I think I've officially lost it.

"How's my favorite sister?" A high pitched voice coos, and I'm snapped out of my thoughts to see Tanner standing across from me at the counter. "I'm you're only sister Tanner." I sigh but I still give him a smile as I start to put his usual order together. He of course looks up like he's trying to think if he does in fact have any other siblings, and I just stare at him waiting for him to catch up.

"It's great that you got a job, but I'm still not fond of you serving... Them." I turn slightly as Seacat joins the conversation shooting the bikers a disgusted look as he does. "It's fine Cat, I'm mature unlike some of us." I turn to look at Rascal as he sticks two spoons in his mouth acting like some demon.

"Yet you're the youngest." Giggles pipes up snatching the spoons from our friend before handing them back to me, and I reluctantly take them. "Only by a year and a half." I mutter finally handing them their food that one of the cooks gives me.

They continue to tease me as they go to their side of the restaurant, and I sit back watching as the tension between the two gangs builds merely by the others presence.

Cali's POV

I stay behind even after everything is cleaned, and I reassure Big Momma that I won't be long. Once I'm sure no one's around I step up onto the stage and carefully grab the mic Lela always uses.

"I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream"

I let the last note linger in the air closing my eyes and pretending I'm in front of all of my friends singing, but I know I'll never have the guts to actually do that. As far as my singing ability goes the only people that will ever know I have it are these empty chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lugnut's POV

I huff throwing my helmet down as I park my bike outside of Big Momma's. It's probably already locked up but I forgot my jacket, and if I show up again without it the gang will never let me hear the end of it. Surprisingly enough the lights are still on and the doors are open allowing the cool summer air to move in and out, so I reach for the door but stop when I hear someone.

"I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore..."

Peeking around the corner I see pretty boys sister, the one that's been working here. I think her name is... Cali? She's wiping down the tables bouncing from each one as words spill from her mouth in the form of a song.

"If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing

Cause everyone listens when I start to sing

I'm so grateful and proud

All I want is to sing it out loud..."

She obviously doesn't know I'm watching as she continues to twirl from the tables to the counter where she starts to put the dishes away, but never stops.

"So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me..."

She's actually amazing her voice is soft and gentle reassembling her personality, and I'm surprised I've never heard her sing before this, and this was just by chance.

"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk

She says I began to sing long before I could talk

But I've often wondered, how did it all start?

Who found out that nothing can capture a heart

Like a melody can?

Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me..."

I lean in a little closer as she leaves my sight, but as I do I fall into the swinging door and into the open. A plate crashes against the floor and her blue eyes widen as she stares at me hands still clutched even though the plate is on the floor.

It feels like minutes pass and she just stands there not moving a muscle, great I've broke her. But what do I care? She's a surfer so I shouldn't, I internally argue with myself as I go to retrieve my jacket.

However much to my surprise and distaste it's gone, and I'm left staring at the booth feeling like a bigger bozo as the seconds pass. "I... Uh, moved it... So no one would steal it..." I turn around and sure enough Cali is holding my jacket out to me her voice quivering slightly like she's still shaken up by me spying on her.

I grunt and take my jacket keeping my eyes on her waiting to see what she'll do. Oddly enough I think that's the first time she's spoke to me, or at least the first time I've paid attention.

She fiddles with her lightly curled hair nervously, and that's when it hits me I'm staring and I've given the poor girl enough heart attacks tonight.

Not that I care...

So without saying another word I turn to leave, but right before I reach the door something inside me stops but I couldn't tell you why. "You has a very nice voice." And the words are falling from my mouth before I can close it surprising both of us.

"Well... Thank you." She chuckles nervously and I notice that it is also light like her voice, but that's just an observation. "Yeah well... Do not expect it often." I snap back turning just my torso to see her gentle eyes piercing right through me, and I turn to leave but her voice catches me off guard for the third time tonight.

"Have I ever done anything to make you guys hate me so much?" She asks sounding a lot bolder than she did even just a few seconds ago, and I'm at a loss for words because I can't think of a single reason why we do hate her. Other than the fact that she's a surfer, but I don't think I can make that my selling point.

"That's what I thought." She responds as I continue to sputter, and I'm surprised when she smirks as if she accomplished something. Honestly everything about her is confusing.

"You should go it's getting late." I don't argue with her instead I just nod and slip on my jacket finding the familiarity of it comforting after whatever that was.

1 week later

Cali's POV

"Hey doll, five sodas." My head snaps up and I come face to face with Lugnut, and I'm sure my cheeks are burning from him using the odd nickname. "I'll... I'll go get those." I stutter out forcing a smile that's so fake my gums feel like falling out.

However instead of standing where he normally does he follows me leaning against the counter watching me like he did the other night. "So you's a soifer, but I has never seen you soif." He randomly states and I freeze my head still shoved in the fridge.

"Are you trying to talk to me?" I blurt out as I place the sodas in front of him, but I quickly slap a hand over my mouth as I realize how rude and blunt that came out as.

"Uh..."

"I mean... I love the ocean I'm just not a surfer, it's just not where my talent lies." My voice trails off though because in my head I don't really think I have any talents. The idea that I was good at singing died with my mom and dad. "Well likes I said yous voice is very nice." He somewhat mutters and there's a hint of uncertainty as he starts to grin but forces himself to stop.

"Cali!" Twirling around myself I see Tanner with his arms crossed, hip popped, and foot tapping away as his glare moves past me and to Lugnut. "I has to go." He blurts awkwardly walking away, but he puffs his chest out dramatically at Tanner making my older brother jump before he leaves completely.

"What was that?" He asks impatiently his voice getting higher by the minute. "My job," I respond dryly slowing down my eye roll so he knows I'm annoyed. "He was hitting on you." He continues pacing back and forth along the other side of the counter as I start to reorganize everything hoping he'll see I'm busy and leave me alone.

He doesn't...

"And you were enjoying it." Now it's my turn for my head to snap up and look at him like he's lost his mind because I definitely was not. "Tanner my job is to be nice to people that's all that was." I'm trying to even out my voice because if I sound annoyed or defensive he'll call me out for lying.

"Besides Lug- he would never do anything like that because he wouldn't be caught dead with a surfer." I add hoping Tanner doesn't catch my slip up. Definitely can't call him by his name. "He's a biker Cal, they're always up to no good." And with that he turns and walks away shooting the bikers a warning glare, that's not that scary, as he leaves.

"Don't listen to your brother honey."

I jump clutching the nearest thing which just so happens to be a spoon. As I turn around I relax upon seeing it's Big Momma, and she's leaning against the sink giving me a proud smile. "I don't..."

"Don't give me that crap Cali, I've been around long enough to know the look two people give each other when something special blooms." I mutter a quiet oh gosh praying that no one walks in on this conversation, this is really not something I want to talk about in public. "I don't have feelings for... You know who, if that's what you're getting at."

She just smirks humming to herself while her shining eyes never leave me. "Honey you just don't see it yet, but trust me it's there." She lifts her spatula directing towards something behind me, and I stealthily follow it my eyes connecting with Lugnuts. "Trust me I've seen this story play out before."

He's staring at me like I've caught myself doing to him a lot lately...


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later

Cali's POV

I move through the restaurant quickly trying to pick up since Tanner's been getting on to me about getting home so late. Of course I could tell Big Momma that and she'd let someone else lock up, but it's my favorite part of the day. It's the only time when everything is completely still, silent, and I can be all alone.

I don't really want to let that go...

I'm about to finish when I find Lugnut's leather jacket sitting in it's usual place, and I shake my head smiling fondly. It's something he's done at least once a week within the past month, and with each night we find ourselves talking more and more.

It started off with a nod and a you're welcome, which quickly grew into how are you's, and last week we actually talked for a good ten minutes about random things. It was awkward but nice in the strangest way because never in a million years did I think it would happen.

I pick up the jacket and turn around just as he struts in, and his face lights up slightly upon seeing the article of clothing in my arms. "Forget something... Again?"

"Yeah I cannot believe I's did it again." He shrugs carelessly and I roll my eyes tossing him the jacket turning back around to my broom and dust pan. "So... No song tonight?" He asks and I look over at him to see he's trying to look like he doesn't care. "Well Tanner doesn't like me walking home late at night, so I've been trying to hurry my routine along."

"For once you bozo brother has a point." He chuckles and I shoot him a glare, but he's just smirking looking at me like you know I'm right. "That's my brother." I warn as he sits on one of the tables quickly running a comb through his hair ignoring me. "Yeah I is still trying to figure that one out."

I continue to ignore him, something I've learned drives him crazy. "Well if you needs to leave, I's can help. Or I's can give you a lift." He states jumping off the table following closely behind me, so Thank god he can't see my face. "Yes to cleaning, no to the motorcycle." I respond smirking softly as I toss him a dusting rag, and he turns slightly catching it with mehis arm behind his back.

"Why?" He asks as he starts to wipe down all the surfaces and I finish sweeping. I take a moment slowing my back and forth motions internally trying to calm myself down, so I don't have to explain why I started crying. "Well I don't think my brother would like it very much if I showed up on one do you?"

The devilish look that blasts through his blueish gray eyes tells me that he thinks getting a rise out of Tanner is the best idea I've ever had. Still it's just not that, but I can't tell him I'm scared because then I would have to explain why.

"No." I deadpan one more time when that look never leaves his eyes and I gesture for him to get back to work, and surprisingly he obliges. "You is no fun." He deadpans, but at the same time the only time he has the guts to talk to me is when he has an excuse. Like getting drinks, or picking up his "forgotten" jacket.

"Hey you're the one that came to me." I go over to him and take the rag back noticing how he holds it a second longer than he should, but I quickly shove that thought to the back of my head. "I's forgot my jacket."

"Yep keep telling yourself that." He rolls his eyes but continues to follow me as I lock up and we walk out together making sure we're at least five feet apart the whole time. I also pick up my bag that's holding my book on the way out, and I notice him staring at it. "You's sure you don't wants a ride?" He asks one last time spinning his helmet in his hand as if trying to impress me.

"I'm sure, but thank you." I wave goodbye as I start to walk away, and I keep my eyes ahead of me not wanting to look back. Since his engine never turned on I'm assuming he's still sitting there watching me, and I'm ninety-nine percent positive my cheeks are as red as cherries right now.

A few weeks later

Cali's POV

"Giggles, Cali hurry up!" Rollo, Giggles's surrogate father yells up the stairs probably because everyone else is waiting.

"Okay so... Who's the guy?" Giggles asks excitedly as she brushes my hair out not caring about her dad's demand. We're heading to the beach with everyone, since Big Momma convinced me to take a day off. "I don't know why everyone is insisting that I like a guy." I groan in retaliation running a hand through my beach waves.

"Well Tanner did say he thinks a certain biker is getting a little to close." She continues her tone sounding more like a mom instead of a friend. "Of course he did- ouch!" I shout as she hits me with the brush and I glare at her through the mirror. "Your brothers just trying to look out for you. Guys only have one thing on their minds, and bikers are ten times worse."

"I'm fifteen I can..."

"But Cal you're so innocent you've never been with a guy, and we don't want you to get taken advantage of." Half way through her unwanted lecture I stand going to the bathroom to change before she can stop me. "I think I should be able to decide that for myself." I shout through the bathroom door.

Yes I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that I'm falling for the tall dirty blonde biker, but I can't let of them know that. I mean Seacat and Rascal caught him staring at me once, and now everytime we're out they decide to build a wall around me.

Plus even though he seems like a great guy there's a part of me, the scared innocent part that is frightened of being hurt, that's telling me he's doing it just for the thrill of toying with a surfer. However at the same time he's risking a lot just for a thrill, that's what my logical confident side says.

But that side is often silenced by my insecurities.


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later

Cali's POV

"I'm back!" I yell into the kitchen dropping my sun glasses on the counter and adjusting my swimsuit ready to get back to work after some leisurely swimming. The bikers are already at their table, and once my eyes lock with Lugnut's I can see his lips instantly moving, but Lela holds up her hand standing and walking over to me before he can.

"Five sodas, please." Her chipper tone matches her smile, and my frown instantly flips around by just looking at her. "I love your outfit by the way." She gasps looking me up and down as I give her the drinks they always get. "Thanks you look great too." An she does her pink leather get up looks amazing and hugs her figure perfectly.

"You're like naturally perfect." She continues making my blush deepen, but I'm not really sure what she's seeing. My skins always burnt or tan so I'm always peeling in the most unattractive way, I don't wear makeup because it doesn't work with water so I can't hide all of the flaws on my face, and I despise my hair it's either too flat or frizzy and usually a tangled mess.

Plus it's not helpful that my brother is actual perfection, I mean his teeth sparkle... Literally. Thing is I could point out a million things I hate about myself before I could even think of one.

"No wonder Lugnut likes you." She continues still smiling brightly her perfect teeth blinding me, and it takes me a second to process what she said. "I don't know where you got that idea from..."

""Please I may seem pretty oblivious, but I'm not nearly as dense as the others." She chuckles and my mouth continues to move but no words physically come out no matter how hard I try. "Don't worry I'm totally for it. I'm so about getting along with each other, but whenever I bring it up my brother just says I'm acting like a child."

"Odd sounds like my brother..." I muse playfully her smile returning. "Odd we're both more alike than we think, we're both fifteen..."

"We're both treated like kids," she continues.

"And we both have overbearing brothers," I finish laughing bracing myself on the counter to hold myself up.

"Lela!" She looks over her shoulder to see her brother gesturing for her to hurry up while Cheechee and Struts glare at me, and Lugnut keeps his eyes glued to his mirror continuously running his comb through his hair.

"Sorry I have to go..." She trails off apologetically, but I just wave her off. "It's fine I totally get it."

Lugnut's POV

"So..." Lela starts as we both park or bikes beside everyone else's who so kindly left without us. "So what?" I ask when she never continues and she just keeps beaming at me looking like she's a gasket about to burst. "So Cali." She continues wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and I just roll my eyes.

I know the surfers have been giving her a lot of grief, but Lela's the first one that's even mentioned anything to me. "What about her?" I question crossing my arms hoping she'll hurry up so the others don't get suspicious and come looking for us. "I know you like her, and she likes you..."

"Wow, slows it down kid. Nobody likes nobody." I shoot back the lie of sorts easily rolling off my tongue, but she's still not buying into it. "Oh Lug I don't care, I've been spending more time with her too..."

"You's been talking to a soifer?" I ask lazily leaning against the wall. It's all about appearances after all, and I'm not entirely sure Lela won't gab to someone. "So have you, and I actually think you'll get in more trouble with Butchy than I will since your his best friend and I'm just his..."

"You're not really selling your point." I sigh dropping my head as it suddenly feels impossibly heavy, and when I do look up she's still smiling fondly something that she can always do no matter what. "Look if you like her then it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks."

"And how's do you know she feels the same?" I snap slightly not actually wanting to be snarky with her, but thinking about this in my head every night hasn't exactly helped. "Because it's obvious, how long have you been guys been talking to each other?"

I take a minute to add it l up in my head concluding that it's been about five months, but it doesn't feel that long. I swear it was only last week when I snuck in on her, and she completely made my world do a one eighty. "Lug you're a flirtatious confident guy, and that's how I know this one is special. You're not putting on a show for her."

And she leaves before I can say anything else leaving me with more questions than answers. I know I feel something for her, but the more I get to know her it becomes more clear that she's way to good for me. She's smart but innocent, and if she does like me what if it's because she's confused? I don't want to take advantage of her.

Not to mention all the problems that would follow if something did work out, not with us but with our friends.

Cali's POV

"Hey Lugnut... You didn't forget your jacket." I mumble stating the obvious while looking around to make sure I didn't miss it. "I's don't need an excuse to see you." He faintly mumbles in response like he's hurt I would think such a thing, but can he blame me? This whole thing is very confusing for me.

"How was your day?" I ask almost awkwardly after we stand there for a second two tables sperating us, and I wonder what would happen if they weren't there. "Good I's suppose, but nothing exciting happened." He shrugs and I remember what we talked about last week hoping to start up a less awkward conversation. "Did you ever get your muffler fixed?"

"Yeah there was a small hole in's the exhaust pipe, so I's had to cut out some mesh to cover it." He immediately perks up talking about his bike and his hands move along with his story as if he was fixing it right in front of me, it's honestly adorable. "How's way your day?"

"Oh same old same old, but I roller skated to work, and Struts spilt her soda on me." He winces remembering it as well since he was next to her, and I could tell he was trying his best to act the part of tough biker which made it slightly better. "Yeah I is really sorry about's that, but did's you at least go on that swim like you wanted to?"

"Sadly no, after I got cleaned up it was rush hour with all the fishermen coming in." But I give him a smile trying to say that it's all right. After all what would life be if we had every single thing planned out?

"You know..."

"Oh no, I know that look." I sigh but I can't get the small grin off my lips as I gaze at his smirking demeanor his cocky side shining through ever so slightly, not that I mind. "All's I'm going to say is now's that my bike is fixed you don't has a reason not to ride."

I'm so stuck on what he said my rational scaredy cat side kicking in that I am not even trying to keep the grimace off my face. "I can't." Squeaks out and his eyebrows furrow together as he steps around the first table. "Are you's scared?" He asks carefully while giving me a small closed mouth grin.

"No..." But my voice goes an octave higher and my eyes erratically move around the room looking anywhere but at him. "I's promise there's nothing to be scared of." He responds softly stepping around the second table so we're only a few inches apart. I'm about to say something, but he grabs my hand, picking up my book bag with the other, and pulls me out the back doors to his awaiting bike.

"You's going to wear my helmet." He states not leaving much room for an argument as he sets the bulky helmet on my head and tightens the strap under my chin. Again his hands linger before we both pull back slightly, and I start to fiddle with the helmet.

"My parents died in a motorcycle accident..." I blurt my voice so meek I'm surprised he heard me at all, but he does and he jumps off the bike and strides over to me. "I's won't let anything bad happen." He reassures me setting both his hands on my shoulders keeping my eyes glued on his.

He doesn't say anything after that like he knows I'm in a mental mind battle with myself, and in all truthfulness I am. I want everyone to treat me like an adult so it's time I start acting like one, and get over these silly fears that I've been carrying around for three years.

"Okay." I finally breathe out, but he stands there a second longer like he's waiting for me to back out. When I don't move he helps me mount the bike,and climbs on the front positioning my arms around his waist chuckling as I look at him like he's crazy. "You's going to want to hold on a wee bit tighter." He chuckles looking over his shoulder giving me a playful smirk, and that's when I realize he's really enjoying this. I mean I am too, after all I'm pressed up flush against his back with my arms wound around his broad and muscular torso.

"I don't want to hurt you- oh good golly!" I screech as he takes off and yes I do end up squeezing the life out of him. My face presses into the back of his shoulder, and I clench my eyes shut trying not pass out. "Hey doll open those eyes yours." He yells back at me over the loud sounds riding past us.

"How do you know my eyes are closed?" I challenge all while keeping my face buried in his back worried that if I move the wind will throw me off. "Because it's been's six months, and I's know you better than I's should." He deadpans but at the same time he doesn't sound like he minds.

Something in me when he says this compels me to look up at the blurred dark surroundings. Everything looks the same, but we're flying by it so the houses blend together, and the stars all look like they're shooting across the sky. My breath catches in my throat because I'm terrified, but because it's also beautiful.

I've never seen the world like this, and now I know why he enjoys riding so much.

He pulls up to the curb stopping a few houses from mine like I told him to, and he helps me off taking the chin strap in his hands as I start to fiddle with it. "Thanks again for the ride, and I'm sorry if I left claw marks on you." I laugh nervously trying to run a hand through my hair, but it gets stuck because it's so tangled." No problem, glad I's could help with your fear."

"Well like you said if our lives are going to be boring then we might as well make them exiting." I shrug my shoulders while awkwardly pulling my hand away from my hair looking like a complete dork, but he's still doing that thing where he smiles with his eyes.

"Well do you's have anything in mind?" He leans against the handles of his bike closing some of the space between us giving me one of his classic smirks once my cheeks heat up. "Well... Yeah, but it's... It's complicated, and it could all be in my head..."

"Well ya will neve' know unless you say it." He casually cuts my rant off, and he's surely acting confident like he knows what I'm thinking. But that's not possible, I can't possibly be that obvious, and if I am he's not actually going to make me say it. Is he?

"Same goes for you." I mumble lifting my eyes briefly before I shift them back down unable to look into his. Then a pair of shoes appear opposite of mine and my head snaps up to see Lugnut is now standing directly in front of me for the second time tonight. "I think you is the coolest chick I has ever met, and I'm crazy for ya." I'm trying to respond but it feels like someone is strangling my vocal chords, or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me so I can't say anything.

"See it is not that hard." He continues when I never say anything, and he doesn't seem mad or put off by my silence so that's good. However I try to take a step back my flip flop getting caught underneath me and I try my best to stand back up without falling, but then lean arms are wrapped around me holding me firmly in place.

"You gonna say something?" He asks still blinding me with that intoxicating smirk and shining eyes that are always looking for trouble. "I thought it was pretty obvious..." I whisper my blush deepening by the second as he continues to hold me up. "Oh it is but's it would be nice to hear it."

"Fine, I like you... A lot, way more than I should, and if anyone finds out we're dead." I breathe out forcing a smile, and he looks up jokingly like he's considering what I said to be true or not. "You's right... What do we do now?"

"I don't know you're the one that insisted on saying something." I laugh as he finally sets me back on my feet, but he keeps his hands positioned firmly on my waist. "Well, woulds you like to go steady?" He asks carefully as if waiting for me to scold and smack him for suggesting something like that.

"I would love to but..."

"But?" He cuts me off turning his body so he can look me in the eyes when I look away.

"But no one would ever accept us." I sigh gasping quietly as he carefully lifts my chin with his hand, and I swear I've never been this close to another person before. "Well doll that's why we wouldn't tell anyones." He adds like it's the most obvious and simple thing, and I think I've been spending to much time with him because my heart is saying he's right.

But at the same time who knows. My entire body feels like it's shut down from the overload of feelings that have surged through it within the last few minutes. I might sound out of my mind, but his touch is the most calming and gentle thing, and now I don't ever want to leave his arms.

"So we'd go out in secret?" I voice aloud not really needing him to answer, but just trying to grasp the concept myself. "Basically what we has been doin' with a few bonuses." He gives me a wink and I have to bite down on my lip to fight the riding tension in my cheeks that's usually followed by a blush.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Okay let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Cali's POV

I look myself over one last time before I throw my bracelets down on my bed in aggravation. They look so childish, or maybe it's the whole look? Well I'm about to change all over again when there's a tapping sound on my window, and I look over to see Lugnut sitting on the tree branch right outside it.

"What are you doing? Tanner could've heard you, or seen you!" I whisper shout as I pull him into my room through my open window. "I was starting to worry you has stood me up." He mumbles almost like he's embarrassed, and I glance over at my clock realizing I should be the one that's embarrassed.

"I was supposed to meet you outside ten minutes ago..." My voice fades as he nods, but he's not mad. If anything it's late and we're both tired, but this is the only time we can go unnoticed. "I'm sorry, I just... Couldn't figure out what to wear." I mumble dropping my head in my hand in embarrassment because that sounds like such a stupid excuse, but it's sadly the truth.

"Well I think you is looking fine, likes you always do. So let's go." He states intertwining our hands and pulling me back to the window because we can't be normal people and take the door. He climbs out and easily jumps down reaching up for me, so I slide out expertly maneuvering around the tree until I'm on the ground standing beside him.

"You'd be surprised how many times Tanner and I opted to climb this tree instead of using the door." I explain with a smile when he looks down at me rather surprised his arms still outstretched like he was waiting to catch me. "Come on, at this rate we won't get home until tomorrow." I tease now taking his hand and pulling him to his motorcycle, that I'm still not the biggest fan of but we don't have any other way of getting around.

"Do we has to go to the beach?" He asks jokingly but I can tell there's a part of him that's actually hoping to convince me to do something else. "What else would you like to do? Everything else is closed." I chuckle as we take off and this time I just rest my cheek against his back forcing myself to stay calm.

"Besides if we have to take your bike I think we can relax on the beach."

Cali's POV

"See it's not that bad." I tease looking over at him from my sprawled out position on my towel. "Sure, I just wish I had worn somethin' different. This is my nice jacket." I roll my eyes inching sightly closer to him, but I do realize the usual grease and oil stains he's usually covered in are gone which means he took time to clean up too.

We've just been gazing up at the stars talking about the most random things, and slowly we've been making our way closer to each other. When we first sat down there was a good six inches between us, but now our legs are brushed up against each other and if I shift slightly I would be nuzzled into his side.

"You has a birthday coming up right?" He asks randomly and I nod sitting up slightly, and he takes the opportunity to snake his arm under me and pull me into him. "Uh, yeah so we'll be sixteen together for... Three months before yours I believe." I ramble awkwardly slowly relaxing into his embrace as his hand starts to move up and down my back.

"You doin' anything special?" He asks as his other hand starts to play with my hair and I rest on his chest absent-mindedly admiring the night sky. "Probably not; usually we just go to the beach all day, and have a bonfire when it gets dark."

"So basically I's won't get to see ya?" He ponders and since I can't see his face I'm not sure how he feels about that. "Oh we'll figure something out. I can slip away for a little bit, everyone around us is pretty oblivious." I muse bumping him with my knee and his leg instantly reacts by tangling with mine. "But they is starting to catch on."

"Yeah, but they don't know it's a mutual thing, the surfers think it's you..."

"And the bikers think it's you." He finishes and I tilt my head up ignoring the uncomfortable position just so I can admire his smirk lit up by the moon and star light. "And then we have Lela who's guessed it, and we didn't tell her anything." I add as an after thought and he lets out a loud obnoxious groan.

While I found her obsession with us endearing he had quickly grown annoyed with her since her excitement had almost got us caught a few too many times.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, and if it's even possible I move into him more as the cool breeze from the night sky presses closer to the ground. "How many girls have you gone steady with?" I blurt out suddenly feeling really interested in the topic even though it's probably the last thing I want to talk about. "It's complicated."

"Well care to elaborate?" But I'm not really asking, and he knows that. "Only other chick I has gone steady with is Struts, but it was different." I nod as he shrugs and I'm trying to come up with theories in my head on how it was different.

He's known to be quite the flirt, but I've always known that. However what counts as a relationship in his head? Giggles and Kiki have told me stories of guys and girls hooking up for a night just for a thrill, and even though I don't think he'd go that far I honestly have no idea.

"How was it different?" I ask surprised by how calm my voice sounds even though my body is internally shaking and going crazy. "We's jumped into it, me and you we waited first." He explains and I calm down slightly reminding myself that his flirting stopped for the most part when we started "talking" and the only time I saw him it felt like it was for appearances.

"And what about you?"

"This is my first relationship, the first time I've ever had strong feelings for someone too." I admit sheepishly desperately wanting to bury my head in the sand, but it's like he can sense that I'm embarrassed so he places both hands on my waist and turns me so we're facing each other.

"You bein' serious?"

"Sadly," I sigh the sand that's sticking to my exposed skin really starting to irritate me. "So we's should do it right." I'm almost positive my blush deepens, who knew relationships could be done wrong. Just goes to prove how much I don't know, but while everyone thinks that's a reason for why I shouldn't I think it's a good excuse for why I should.

After all I can't live my life with blinders on, and why not learn with someone you trust?


	6. Chapter 6

Cali's POV

"Now I don't want you guys to take it easy on me just because it's my birthday." I warn spinning the colorful beach ball in my hand as I look through the net at Rascal, Kiki, and Tanner. "Your birthday wish is my command, I just hope you don't regret it." Rascal shouts while digging his feet in the sand anticipating my serve, but I just lean back giving my own team, Seacat and Giggles, a confident wink.

Lightly I toss it up before whacking it over the net with all of my strength. Rascal, who was not in the slightest prepared, let's it bounce off his face but before it can hit the ground Kiki hits it back over. We continue to do this for awhile until Tanner fumbles it, and tosses it back and forth between his hands unsure what to do.

"Well I would say that's one point to us." Seacat declares and Giggles gives us a tally in the sand the three of us do a quick handshake before returning to our positions. "You guys are screwed now!" Tanner declares doing his little high pitched chuckle as he goes to serve, but Kiki steals the ball before he can even get to his spot.

Still we beat them thirteen to three.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get a drink!" I yell as I'm already walking to Big Momma's not giving them a chance to follow me. I saunter across the sand a thin layer of it covering me from the shins down, but I don't mind. After spending most of your childhood on the beach it stops bothering you.

"Hey Cali!" I turn around right outside the steps my feet sinking into the hot sand making me wince. Lela is trying to make her way to me but her knee high heeled boots are proving to be quite the problem as she stumbles and almost twists her ankle several times. "Yeah?"

"Lugnut wanted me to tell you to meet him outside of Big Momma's at eight." She whisper squeals trying to jump up excitedly but she can't seem to lift her feet out of the sand with her heavy shoes. "Lela what..."

"Ope gotta go!" She giggles excitedly looking over my shoulder before running off, but she looks more like she's trying to hold her bladder. I follow her gaze turning around so I come face to face with Seacat. "What was that?" He interrogates sharply, and saying I'm caught off guard is an understatement.

"Were you talking to a biker?" He continues before I can even answer his first question. "Yes, but Lela's nice and the only other person around who seems to be my age." I scoff popping my foot kicking up sand as I do. The last thing I want to do is argue about something so childish on my birthday.

"She may be nice, but her brother is the leader of your brothers rival gang." He states in a duh tone like I didn't already know this, I mean how could I not I'm reminded of it daily. "I'm nothing more than Tanner's sister to you guys." I mumble under my breath angrily blowing a piece of of hair out of my face hoping to let out some of my aggravation at the same time.

"That's not what I said..."

"But it's how you act!" I retaliate taking a daring step forward that pushes him back, and a terrified look crosses his face because I rarely yell. "Cali why aren't you surfing, Cali why are you trying to make friends with your brothers rivals sister, Cali why are you being nice to bikers even though it's your job? I'm sick of it!"

"Cal I'm... I'm sorry I- we had no idea." He tries to back track but I'm already walking back to our group who are lounging on our several towels. "It's fine Cat, let's just ignore my outburst and enjoy the rest of the day." He seems to agree for the most part, but he still doesn't linger near me as if he's scared I'll go off again.

Cali's POV

"Happy birthday dear Cali, happy birthday to you..." Everyone trails off perfectly on pitch and Tanner strums his guitar one last time. I pick up my marshmallow that was roasting over the fire and blow it out like it were a candle everyone asking what I wished for, but I didn't wish for anything because I already have everything I want.

I have friends, a loving brother, and a great boyfriend. Yes it would be ideal if all my friends could get along, and I could tell everyone I have a great boyfriend but we can't be greedy in life. "Okay Cali your turn." Tanner giggles like he's in on some secret he's been trying to hide forever. "What are..." And before I can finish he's set his beloved guitar in my lap my hands instinctively grasping it correctly.

"Play us something." He shrugs nonchalantly like it's no big deal, but he has no idea what he has just done to me. My heart is now hammering against my chest and everyone's eyes are ripping me apart with silent questions. "I didn't know you played." Kiki noted leaning in closer.

"I don't..."

"Nonsense I hear you every night playing, and sometimes talking to yourself." He adds as an after thought blinding me with the whitest smile I've ever seen, and I bite my lip to stop myself from doing anything that would give the fact away that I'm usually up talking or playing for Lugnut.

"Okay do you remember that folk tune mom and dad used to sing to us?" I ask keeping my eyes focused on him acting like our friends aren't sitting around us anxiously waiting for me. "The one about the volcanoes that always made me cry?" He asks with a sad smile already starting to tear up.

"That would be the one." I giggle and I strum the first few chords on his guitar still surprised he's letting me use it. I mean no one touches this thing, ever.

"A long long time ago

There was a volcano

Living all alone in the middle of the sea

He sat high above his bay

Watching all the couples play

And wishing that he had someone too

And from his lava came

This song of hope that he sang out loud

Every day

For years and years..."

Tanner continues to sing interacting with our friends as he does, but I keep my head down hiding in my own world so I don't get distracted and mess up.

"I have a dream

I hope it will come true

That you're here with me

And I am here with you

I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above

Will send me someone to lava

Years of singing all alone

Turned his lava into stone

Until he was on the brink of extinction

But little did he know

That living in the sea below

Another volcano

Was listening to his song

Everyday she heard his tune

Her lava grew and grew

Because she believed his song was meant for her

Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea

As he sang his song of hope for the last time..."

As I peek at everyone they're swaying in time with the song some of them smiling, some of them clenching their faces to stop the tears from falling.

"I have a dream

I hope it will come true

That you're here with me

And I am here with you

I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above

Will send me someone to lava

Rising from the sea below

Stood a lovely volcano

Looking all around

But she could not see him

He tried to sing to let her know

That she was not there alone

But with no lava, his song was all gone

He filled the sea with his tears

Watched his dreams disappear

As she remembered what his song meant to her..."

I internally curse as Tanner gestures for me to continue with the next verse, and I freeze for a millisecond the only thing moving are my fingers as they continue to play. But he forces me to keep my eyes focused on him, and I'm sent back to when I was still a little girl and would sing this with my mom. So I relax and let the lyrics come out.

"I have a dream

I hope will come true

That you're here with me

And I am here with you

I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above

Will send me someone to lava..."

I stop taking a second to breathe normally again as he continues.

"Oh they were so happy

To finally meet above the sea

All together now their lava grew and grew

No longer are they all alone

With Aloha as their new home

And when you go and visit them this is what they sing..."

And then we both sing together like we used to letting the harmonies whisk us away.

"I have a dream I hope it will come true

That you will grow old with me, and I will grow old with you

We thank the earth, sea, and the sky we thank too

I lava you

I lava you

I lava you..."

I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot everyone was sitting around us until they started clapping and Seacat wolf whistled. "Cal I had no idea you could sing!" Giggles laughs jumping out of her seat so she can brace my shoulders showing off her broad smile. "I don't..."

"Don't be ridiculous that was amaz..."

"Amazing!" Rascal interrupts Kiki and she looks to her left to give him a deadly glare. "Why don't you sing at Big Momma's?" Seacat asks, and I cringe slightly because he must think I'm such a hypocrite. Just a few hours ago I was screaming at him about how I wanted to be my own person, and here I have something that could do that but I haven't.

"It's easier doing it in front of you guys, but I'm worried that if I get up in front of an audience I'll freeze, I'll mess up, or they'll judge me." I admit sheepishly tossing the guitar back to Tanner so I can nervously fidget with my hair.

"Don't be ridiculous..."

"Guys I'm going to go to the restroom." I state standing up abruptly mainly because I'm done talking about why I should and shouldn't face my fears, but also because I believe it's getting close to the time I need to meet Lugnut.

I peek in Big Momma's my eyes landing on Lela, Cheechee, and Struts lounging around doing their nails but Lugnut is nowhere. I glance at the clock to see I still have five minutes, so I leave and just sit out on the porch watching the painted sunset.

Then two arms snake around my waist and pull me around to the side of the building where it's much darker. I'm not freaked out though I can tell it's Lugnut because he smells of oil and the special wax he uses on his motorcycle.

"Happy birthday doll." I respond by burying my face in his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck as his interlock behind my back, and his chin rests on the top of my head. "Do I look any older?" I ask leaning back slightly so he can look me over now that our eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

"You's look foxy like always... Is that my bandanna?" He asks after pausing slightly reaching up to play with one of the ends that I've tied over my head. "Possibly... Oh come on you have ten, but I had to tie dye it." I admit like the splashed pastel colors that are on it aren't obvious.

"What's am I going to do with you?" He deadpans and I shrug giving him a toothy grin tightening the bandanna turned headband. "I don't know give me my birthday present?" I tease and he lets out a brief deep chuckle while fishing for something in his pocket.

When he finds it he holds a simple black box out to me, and I take it keeping my eyes glued on his slightly nervous expression making sure to take my time opening it. Just when he looks like he might just kill me I slip the lid off so I can see the silver rectangular pendant. Across it coordinates have been engraved in it, and I can't help but gape at the simple necklace.

He must of spent a fortune on it.

"It's beautiful, but what are the numbers?" I ask as he takes it helping me clasp it around my neck. He spins me around still holding onto my hips giving me this triumphant look that says I know something you don't. "It's the place I's kissed you for first time."

"But we haven't..."

And then his lips are against mine, but they were barely there like ghosts of what could be and I knew he was giving me time to pull away. But once I'm able to grasp what's going on I push up on my toes and hook my arms around his neck deepening it, and I can feel him smile into it as hands slide up and down my back.

The serene night seemed to explode and disappear as I was sucked into another world where my bones were set aflame and my heart returned to the ocean sea where it was born.


End file.
